Gadot
24 (Final Fantasy XIII-2) |affiliation=NORA |occupation=Soldado |race=Humano |gender=Masculino |height=192cm (6'3") |laterality=Destro |ffxiii type=guest |ffxiii weapon=Metralhadora |xiii2 type=npc |designer=Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Biichi Satou |englishva=Zack Hanks }} Gadot ɡado é um personagem jogável temporariamente de Final Fantasy XIII, que também aparece em Final Fantasy XIII-2. Ele é um membro do grupo de resistência NORA comandado por seu amigo de infância Snow Villiers, junto de Lebreau, Maqui, Yuj e outros. Perfil Datalog :Um amigo de infância de Snow, Gadot é um dos membros fundadores do NORA. Com seu corpo impressionante, ele vê si mesmo como um soldado de choque. :Sendo quase como um irmão para Snow em uma instalação do Sanctum, ele conhece o líder do NORA melhor do que ninguém. Apesar de seus comentários, muitas vezes diretos e severos, ele se dedica aos ideais de Snow sobre a compaixão. Aparência Gadot é um homem de pele escura, musculoso, com cabelos idênticos a fogo, um colete azul e branca, bermudas brancas e sandálias vermelhas e brancas. Ele usa uma corrente com a palavra "posse" (pelotão) gravado nele. Foi dito que seu projeto foi inspirado pelo NBA e a moda hip-hop. O designer de personagens Nao Ikeda descreveu Gadot, como tal, em uma entrevista para a Dengeki PlayStation: Personalidade Gadot é impetuoso e às vezes direto, mas na maioria das vezes tem um ponto fraco, e é solidário. Ele também pode ser temperamental e partir para confrontos, às vezes, um exemplo foi ele tentar confrontar Noel duas vezes, por sua desconfiança, a em outros horários, se tornou superprotetor de Serah. Ele é o melhor amigo de infância e braço direito de Snow, a quem é muito leal, chamando-o de "chefe". História ''Final Fantasy XIII 200px|thumb|left|Gadot no Hanging Edge. Auxiliando Snow e as vítimas do Purge, Gadot sobrevive quando a ponte que eles estavam entra em colapso. Depois de dar um susto em Snow, apontando a arma para ele, Gadot ajuda-o a encontrar os outros membros. Como Snow vai atrás do fal'Cie de Pulse, Gadot é colocado no comando dos refugiados, pouco antes de ter sua ''airbike roubada por Hope e Vanille. Final Fantasy XIII Side Story: A Dreaming Cocoon Falls into the Dawn conta a história do que aconteceu com a NORA depois que Snow deixou-o no Vestígio de Pulse. Eles guiaram as vítimas para refugiarem-se em uma fenda no chão. Depois de derrotar as defesas PSICOM, eles escapam do Haging Edge e se escondem dentro de um edifício de Pulse antigo que estava entre as camadas exteriores do escudo de Cocoon durante a sua construção, um grande vestígio que "não devia" existir, e o lugar perfeito para os sobreviventes do Purge ficarem e esperarem reforços do exército. Gadot liderou uma equipe de combate para garantir a segurança e alimentação, e suprimentos foram enviados através da Lenora's Garage, uma loja mantida por Maqui. Cortando os canais de informação do Sanctum através de sua própria rede, Maqui encontrou uma transmissão ao vivo e projetou um holograma de uma que estava ocorrendo em Palumpolum que estava sendo capturada por uma câmera de vigilância militar. A filmagem mostrava uma praça que tinha se transformado em uma zona de guerra com um pilar de gelo que tinha sido invocado, e um l'Cie de Pulse. NORA reconheceu o l'Cie como seu líder, Snow. Estando preocupados com o paradeiro de Snow desde que o Vestígio de Pulse despencou no Lago Bresha, a notícia de sua sobrevivência trazia alívio para a NORA que começava a planejar seu próximo passo já que a aparição de Snow era um sinal de que precisavam para construir um movimento de resistência para ajudá-lo. Como as tropas do Sactum estavam concentradas em torno de Palumpolum, deixando fissuras na segurança em torno do Hanging Edge, NORA e os refugiados seriam capazes de escapar; eles deixam seus abrigos e partem para Eden, a capital de Cocoon e sede do poder do Sanctum. Quando Snow e seus companheiros fazem seu caminho através de Eden, o NORA abre uma porta encravada para os heróis. Depois de desejar que Snow fique bem, Gadot e os outros ficam para trás e ajudam os civis à escapar enquanto os l'Cie fazem seu caminho para o Orphan's Cradle. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 right|200px|thumb|Gador confronta Noel. Depois de Snow deixar Nova Bodhum para procurar Lightning, Gadot assumiu a liderança do grupo e passo a superprotetor de Serah. Anos mais tarde, junto com os outros membros do NORA, ele defende a aldeia quando monstros. Quando Noel Kreiss salva Serah e se oferece levá-la a Lightning, Gadot confronta-o antes de Serah dissuadi-lo. Gadot, como todos, acredita que Lightning estava morta e inicialmente não confia em Noel. Depois que Noel mostra o Portal do Tempo, Gadot finalmente acredita que ele realmente é do futuro. Serah e Noel embarcam para encontrar um Artefato para ativar o Portal, e durante a sua missão, se deparam com a faca de sobrevivência de Lightning na praia. Quando Serah, Mog e Noel se preparam para sair pelo Portal Temporal, depois de terem encontrado o artefato, e Gadot, Maqui e Yuj foram pegos espionando por Lebreau. Gadodt admite então que ele amolou a faca de Lightning, desculpando-se dizendo que "ela iria ficar louca com uma 'arma mal mantida'". Serah e Noel podiam retornar a Nova Bodhum a qualquer momento que eles quisessem, e na primeira vez que fazem isso, encontram Gadot, que fica surpreso por eles terem voltado tão rápido. Eles explicam-no sobre a viagens temporais, onde pouca horas significam que dias se passaram para Serah e Noel, e Gadot diz aos dois que eles são bem-vindos novamente a qualquer momento. Quando Serah é derrotada no Void Beyond, ela entra em um mundo de sonhos composto por suas próprias lembranças e desejos. Uma versão própria do sonho é encontrada neste mundo, mas depois que Serah começa a duvidar daquele mundo, ele desaparece junto com todos os outros habitantes dele. Depois de escapar do mundo de sonhos, e de seu reencontro com Lightning, se Serah e Noel conversarem com Gadot e o resto do NORA em Nova Bodhum antes da batalha final com Caius na Academia de 500 AF, eles irão revelar que sentem o confronto final chegando, e prestam-lhe seu apoio, desejando sorte para eles. Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories- thumb|200px|Uma fotografia do NORA. As almas dos membros do NORA encontraram um caminho para o novo mundo, onde foram reencarnadas e estabeleceram um restaurante, o "Nora House". Um dia, uma repórter que investigava as histórias de pessoas que tinham memórias de uma vida passada em outro mundo visita-os e pede o Nora Special. O gosto desencadeia uma enxurrada de lembranças, e a repórter lembra de sua vida passada: ela era Aoede, uma repórter apanhada no Purge que ajudou a expor as mentiras do Sanctum por meio de filmes com a ajuda de hacks de Maqui na transmissão. Os membros da NORA lembram de Aoede e Lebreau diz a ela onde encontrar Serah. Jogabilidade thumb|200px Gadot é um membro temporário da ''party que luta com uma metralhadora. Desconhecido para o jogador, o Ataque de Gadot custa três segmentos da barra de ATB para usá-lo, comparando com o elenco principal, onde custa apenas um segmento da barra. Devido ele ser um personagem temporário, suas estatísticas, habilidades e inventário não pode ser visualizado no menu principal. Seu HP é mostrado como ???, mas é fixado em 420. Gadot deixa a party no início da história, então ele não recebe uma Eidolith. Outras aparições ''Mobius Final Fantasy Gadot aparece como uma carta de habilidade. Final Fantasy Artniks File:FF13 Gdot R+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gadot aparece no ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game com cartas fire-elemental. File:2-004c - Gadot TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game''. File:Gadot TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game (2). Final Fantasy Portal App 100px|right Gadot aparece em uma carta ''Triple Triad. Galeria File:Gadot concept.png|Conceito de arte de Gadot feito por Nao Ikeda. File:Gadot concept2.png|Conceito de arte de Gadot. File:Gadot-ffxiii-model.png|Render in-game. File:Gadot Driving FFXIII.PNG|Gadot no Haging Edge. File:Gadot_and_Maqui.png|Gadot e Maqui durante o Cerco de Eden. Trivialidades *Usando um hack do Xbox 360, Gadot pode se tornar jogável além do seu tempo no Hanging Edge. Este hack existe na versão para 360, mas mais tarde ficou disponível no PlayStation 3. *Embora o próprio Gadot não apareça em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, diferentes versões de sua tatuagem podem ser obtidas como adereços. Referências en:Gadot de:Gadot fr:Gadot Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII-2 Categoria:Personagens jogáveis temporariamente